<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to fly again by Lover_of_the_lost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158999">Learning to fly again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_the_lost/pseuds/Lover_of_the_lost'>Lover_of_the_lost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Protective Ben Solo, Recovery, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Starting a new life, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, finding hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_the_lost/pseuds/Lover_of_the_lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey escapes an abusive relationship, by moving cross the county. She struggles to let others in, but her tall, dark and handsome neighbor seems to be slowly breaking down her walls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning to fly again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story talks on past abuses and implied  underage, I will be making the chapters when it goes more in-depth. The most it will be is Rey getting triggered by things and eventually her talking about it, which is the place where I we’ll be making</p><p>READ THE END CHAPTER NOTES TO SEE WARNINGS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When She woke up, he was gone. Glass was still shaded on the floor, the table was broken.</p><p>She released that this was her chance, maybe her only shot at a happy life.</p><p>She got up and packed a bag</p>
<hr/><p>she had driven for 5 hours before she realized she had no clue where she was going. </p><p>”fuck.” She said outloud. </p><p>She need gas, pulling out her phone and turning it on. she got spammed messages and missed calls from him, some threating to kill her, and himself. It was nothing new to her, she had heard it all before, she knew her didn’t have the guts to actually do it. looking back up to the road she saw an gas station.</p><p>her stomach grumbles at the sight. She pulls in to the nearly empty lot to go in and pay. She quickly grabbed food and water, enough for two days, just in chase. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“this. And 40$ on pump 4” she said as she put her stuff on the counter. The teenager took her card “umm, sorry, but it’s declining”</p><p>Shit. The fucker canceled them.</p><p>”uh, here.” She reach in her bag and pulled out the money, she has been getting Money out, very slowly for the last two years, she had 2,500$, it should be enough to get a place and find a job.</p><p>the kid took the money and she was on her way.</p><p>her phone pinged</p><p>6:49: worthless bitch. I will find you. You are going to regret it.</p><p>She let out a puff of air. Good luck with that. She though. Once she got her gas  She pulled out of the gas station and went on her way.</p><p>after driving for about a hour she saw a sign.</p><p>Hover river 15 miles</p><p> </p><p>“Seems promising”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Rey gets threatened by her husband, <br/>Killing and suicide is mentioned and past abuse is hinted at</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>